Repentance
by WatchFang
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghapus semua rasa bersalahmu? Satu pilihan. Dan itu mengubah segalanya. Menghilangkan atau justru memperparah?/Short fic for Allihyun


Kau hanya terdiam ketika semua orang mendebatkan bagaimana cara kerja serum ingatan itu. Serum ingatan atau yang sering disebut dengan serum Abnegation, untuk menghapus beberapa memori penting, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Para ilmuwan di sana akan memakai serum ini untuk menghapus semua ingatan penduduk Kota Chicago. Nama kota yang bahkan kau sendiri baru mengetahuinya.

Kau pastilah mengingat bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari gerbang perbatasan kota bersama rombongan Allegiant,. Termasuk adikmu. Beatrice Prior. Adik yang sempat kau khianati dengan membiarkannya begitu saja saat proses eksekusi matinya di markas Erudite tempo lalu. Saat itu, kau bersedia menukar sekeping informasi tentang adikmu dengan informasi yang dimiliki si pemimpin faksi Erudite itu. Hingga kau buta diri.

Kini, adikmu tak pernah lagi bisa memandang dirimu sama seperti dahulu lagi. Ada kilas kebencian di kedua matanya yang selalu berapi-api.

Kau menyesal.

Sungguh. Terlebih, saat ini, hanya dialah satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa.

Tapi, apa daya? Adikmu kini tak sudi lagi mengakuimu sebagai kakak. Bertemu pandang pun dia tak mau.

.

.

_a special drabble for Allihyun_

**Repentance**

.

Divergents trilogy belongs to Aunt Veronica Roth

I just use her characters and take no advantages from this making fic

.

.

_**Warning:**_

_**This fic contain some spoilers from the Allegiant**_

_But, I try to make it implicit as I can._

.

.

.

"Pertanyaannya adalah," Matthew berkata," siapa yang bersedia untuk mengorbankan hidupnya?"

Sayup-sayup, kau mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kau mendongak. Dan mendapati berpasang-pasang mata tengah menatapmu. Cara, Tobias dan _Beatrice_. Kau mendesah lirih. "Oh, hanya itu?," kau menatap sepasang mata adikmu, "kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tak ada orang yang mengatakan itu." Kau mendengar Matthew berbicara.

Kau hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Semua orang menatapku. Jangan pikir aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku satu-satunya yang memilih jalan yang salah, yang bekerja sama dengan Jeanine Matthews. Aku satu-satunya orang dimana tak ada satupun dari kalian yang peduli. Jadi, aku memang seharusnya menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk mati."

Memang, itulah yang menghimpit dadamu hingga sesak. Yang membayangi mimpi di setiap malam kau jatuh tertidur. Rasa bersalah yang menggerogotimu hingga ke sumsum tulangmu. Kau kembali menatap lekat-lekat adikmu. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kebencian ketika aku melihatnya? Aku melihatnya setiap saat kau menatapku. Di beberapa kesempatan langka saat kau menatapku."

Tanpa kau sadari, bening-bening kaca melapisi penglihatanmu. Apakah adikmu memang sudah terlalu benci padamu? "Jika aku melakukan ini," kau melihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap agar kau tak melanjutkan perkataanmu. tapi kau tak ingin. Kau ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya untuknya. "Beatrice, jika aku melakukan ini, maukah memaafkanku?"

.

.

.

Salah.

Semuanya salah.

Rencananya salah. Dan gagal.

Ini tak seperti yang kau rencanakan. Harusnya kau. Bukan dia. Bukan.

Kau memegang erat kedua sisi kepalamu. Masih terekam dengan jelas detik-detik terakhir sebelum rentetan ledakan mengangkasa di sekitar laboratorium penelitian itu.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang menjadi alasan terbesarmu untuk melakukan ini? Satu hal yang terpenting?"_

"_Jangan lagi bertanya padaku, Beatrice."_

"_Ini bukan jebakan. Hal itu tak membuatku untuk batal memaafkanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu."_

"_Aku rasa, ini adalah satu-satunya cara aku dapat menghindari rasa bersalah ini, untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan. Aku tak pernah menginginkan suatu hal lebih dari ini. Aku ingin menyingkirkan ini."_

.

.

.

Ruangannya sama.

Seputih salju dengan semburat cahaya matahari menyinari. Rambutnya yang pirang kini menjadi keemasan, terpantul cahaya fajar.

Sosok itu.

Kau tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Kau hanya bisa mencengkeram erat dadamu. Rasanya, hampa. Kosong. Tak ada sedih. Tak ada sesal. Tak ada asa.

Kau menatap kosong adikmu.

Tubuh mungilnya. Dia sudah jauh berubah. Bukan lagi gadis kecil pemalu Abnegation.

Dan kau juga sudah berubah.

Semuanya memang berubah.

Ketika sosok tubih mungil itu berbalik. Sambil menenteng _backpack_ yang dia rebut dari tanganmu. Dengan senapan api di tangan kanannya. Punggung itu memang mungil. Rapuh, namun kuat. Rambut pirangnya berkibar di udara saat desingan peluru keluar dari senapan yang teracung darinya.

Kau tetap melihatnya. Sebelum, sosok itu menghilang di balik koridor.

Meninggalkan beberapa kalimat yang akan terus membayangimu.

.

.

.

"_Caleb, I love you," I say._

"_If I don't survive, tell Tobias if I didn't want to leave him." — Beatrice Prior._

.

.

.

A/N:

AAAL, maaf agak ngespoilerin. Tapi aku bikin seimplisit mungkin. Maaaaf. Prompt yang kamu kasih, entah kenapa ngebayangnya scene ini mulu. #pelukAlya

Btw, aku belum baca versi terjemahnya. Ini aku kutip dari versi englishnya. Adakah yang merasakan hal yang sama kaya aku setelah baca Allegiant? :')


End file.
